Ninjago Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The journal imparts the power of Spinjutsu...And with it Dipper and his friends will have the fight of their life!
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper got goosebumps as he added "Leaf blower" to the gnomes weaknesses in the journal. He was so excited! He couldn't wait to use this journal to solve the mysteries of Gravity falls! Dipper was giddy as he poured through the pages.

Suddenly, something caught his eye- _Spinjutsu? Wonder what that's about?..._

…...

Dipper double checked that the pictograms were properly inscribed. He then said the incantation to activate them. Still feeling a bit silly...But he steels himself and dose it anyway...he begins to spin...

It was working! He was a whirlwind! He was powerful! He was invincible! He-

 **CRASH!**

Couldn't control himself! Dipper screamed as his tornado tore apart his room with him inside...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **A writer named PeaceMonger373 is making a story called "The Great Multiverse: Tuu'lizira" It looks interesting! Give it a read!**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago Falls ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

LA LA LA LA! Sang Mabel happily as she skipped up the steps of the shack, then threw open the door to her room-

 **WOOSH!**

Just in time to see a cyclone consume it! GAH! Cried Mabel as she makes a break for the stairs. Only for it to follow her and consume her. She smacks against dipper and are forcibly, painfully jumbled up...

…...

Do Do Do Do Do! Whistles Soos happily as he repairs a light bulb. Suddenly he hears a whistling sound and he turns around. He looks at the cyclone that twirls toward him. Soos eye's widen, then nods with acceptance. "I'm coming grandpa!" He shouts as he allows himself to be swept away...and becomes horrifyingly entwined with the twins.

…...

"Headin' into work. Doo-doo-doo-doo-doooo." Whistles Wendy as she opens the door- Just as the cyclone sweeps up soos and heads toward her! "Or maybe not!" Screams Wendy as she too tries to run. Sadly, it's all for naught...and soon she too is hopelessly tangled with the others...

…...

OW! WATCH IT! LOOK OUT! YOUR FOOT IS IN MY EYE! GAH! MY ARM! WHY!? OW!

…...

Eventually the Storm died down...and the Mystery shack gang was left to drag themselves to the shack to lick their wounds...except they couldn't...for the shack had changed...into a fire breathing dragon!

While the others looked at this confused...Dippers eyes widened. He remembers the passage in the journal of the ultimate Spinjutsu technique...a technique that could only be done by **four** true Spinjutsu masters!

 _The Tornado of Creation..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago Falls ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Right, just add a line here...a twisty bit here...a check mark-thing here...Okay, were ready!" Shouts out Dipper having rewrote the pictogram.

"Uh, Dipper why are we doing this again? The last time was...really painful." Stated Mabel. Wendy and Soos nodded at that.

Dipper groans. "Look, I made a mistake okay? What I thought was a ritual for one was actually a ritual for four. That's why I couldn't control it and that's why the cyclone sought you guys out, it sensed your natural spinjutsu ability."

"Your also doing this because I've been raking in the moola since you turned the Shack into a dragon and I want to see if you can make more attractions!" Said Stan suddenly.

Wendy shook her head. "Alright fine, but why are we doing this out here." She says as she gestures to the weird rock Dipper was drawing the pictogram on. Dipper points to the journal. "It says here that this spot was important to Ninjutsu Masters of old...although it was kinda vague **why** -

"Less talking! More money making!" Shouts Stan. Everyone shrugs, steps on their respective part of the pictogram, says the incantation, and begins to spin-

They were awesome! They moved as one creating the cyclone! Now that it was used properly, apparently it worked fine! They moved over the rocks...and they just felt...they knew! That they were once part of a whole.

Quickly, they used the Tornado of Creation to put the pieces back together! Which formed a key...which sank into the ground...which then magically turned itself...and then all hell broke lose!

 **BOOM!**

All of gravity falls shook! The group were so surprised the cyclone collapsed! Dipper groaned, then he frowned. The weird light that the key was giving off was illuminating the journal...revealing invisible writing!

Dipper reads them out loud. "Warning: don't use the Tornado of Creation to reassemble these rocks; it'll turn into a key which will automatically unleash all the ancient enemies of the Spinjutsu masters- Why would he write that part in invisible ink!? Who dose that!?

The equally annoyed Mystery Shack gang could only nod their agreement...

…...

Deep below the earth many ancient, horrible things awake from their slumber. Skullkins, Serpentine, Stone army, Nindroid, ghosts...all rub the sand from their eyes and for the first time in eons...see the light...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
